


It Has Always Been About Our Story

by YourRegina4Ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourRegina4Ever/pseuds/YourRegina4Ever
Summary: The Savior and the Evil Queen. Their story was always meant to be. In any universe.





	It Has Always Been About Our Story

Maybe in this universe, we were only meant to have a few moments together.

Maybe in this universe, we were only meant to fall in love briefly before our time was up.

Maybe in this universe, one of us will have to go through life surviving or trying to survive because the other part of us, the other part of our soul, our being, leaves us, and sometimes, it is not through their own accord.

Maybe in this universe, one of us will sit on the other side of the hospital bed and watch as the other tries to hold on for us.

Maybe in this universe, I was always meant to be alone, and my heart can't stomach that. I want to hold onto you. I want to hold onto our love.

Maybe in another universe, we will have all those moments where there is more laughter than sorrow. Where there is more love and joy than the pain of losing everything we hold dear.

I'd like to think that we grow old together and watch our grandbabies grow up and maybe them have kids of their own.

I'd like to think that in another universe, we are high school sweethearts that got married, so we would have more years together.

I'd like to think we were always made for one another, that our story is unending as the stars themselves.

So when I say I will see you again, know that I will. We both will. We will see each other again.

Because this pain of losing you, will fade away. I will fade away and join you up there in those constellations.

And in every universe, there are stars. Stars twinkling and guiding us to one another, like they did so many years ago in this universe. Back to that night I never once thought that love would be one of the most precious gifts anyone has ever given me. Back to that night where two strangers were drawn to each other as if two souls were reunited once more.

I love you, my darling. Until we meet again.


End file.
